mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree
|vídeobr = |vídeolen = |canções = |duração = |Anterior = Jogos da Amizade |Próximo = O Filme }} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, também intitulado My Little Pony Legends of Equestria Girls, será o quarto filme na franquia de Equestria Girls, seguindo My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks e Jogos da Amizade.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e produção "Legend of Everfree" fio primeiramente anunciado na Apresentação dos Planos de Entretenimento da Hasbto para 2016 em Agosto de 2015, incluindo uma imagem de uma nova personagem, chamada Gloriosa. O quarto filme foi inicialmente mencionado pelo co-diretor de Rainbow Rocks e diretor de Jogos da Amizade Ishi Rudell. Quando questionado no Twitter se "we might get more #EquestriaGirls media of any kind" ("nos podemos ter mais mídia #EquestriaGirls de qualquer tipo"), Rudell respondeu "Yup, there's a pretty good chance..." ("Sim, há uma boa chance...") Durante uma apresentação na MIPJunior 2015, o presidente da Hasbro Studios, Stephen Davis confirmou que um quarto filme Equestria Girls estava em desenvolvimento. thumb|Print de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Em 14 de Junho de 2016, Paulina Raczyło postou no Facebook "Hej Kochani! Stęskniliście się za Sunset Shimmer?:)" "Śpieszę z informacją, że niebawem w 4 części Equestrii znów będzie Wam towarzyszyć:)" "takie oto wieści ze studia, ja się cieszę bardzo bardzo:D" (Ei amados! Sentiram falta da Sunset Shimmer?:)" "Tenho o prazer de infirmar que logo na 4ª parte de Equestria ela irá acompanhá-los novamente:)" "são as notícias do estúdio, eu estou muito, muito animada :D) com um print antecipado do filme no Wikipedia:SDI Media Polska, Sun Studio; Archived. Em 16 de Junho de 2016, o referido post Archived. ficou indisponível. Sinopse Da Hasbro "Quando o Acampamento Everfree está em risco de fechar, as MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS usam suas novas super habilidades e realizam um Baile Crystal beficente para mostrar o seu apoio e ajudar a salvar o acampamento!" Do site das Equestria Girls Na viagem para o acampamento Everfree, os estudantes do colégio Canterlot High se surpreendem com uma força mágica que está causando acontecimentos estranhos. Com a ajuda das Mane 6, e especialmente de Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle deve confrontar seu lado sombrio, “Midnight Sparkle”, e aceitar de suas novas habilidades mágicas para salvar o acampamento. Elenco *Tara Strong: Sci-Twi *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer e voz da Twilight em canções *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash e Applejack *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie e Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity e Vice Diretora Luna *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *Nicole Oliver: Diretora Celestia *Shannon Chan-Kent: voz da Pinkie nas canções *Kazumi Evans: voz da Rarity nas canções Promocional Livro Uma adaptação em livro da Perdita Finn, intitulada My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree, foi mostrada na Feira de Brinquedos de Nova York 2016 e será lançado em algum momento de Setembro de 2016. Brinquedos Em 12 de Fevereiro de 2016, na Feira de Brinquedos da Hasbro de 2016, algumas mercadorias de Legend of Everfree foram reveladas. As bonecas mostradas estarão disponíveis em três variedades de estilos - "Estilo Geométrico", "Estilo Baile Crystal" e "Estilo Acampamento" - e são esperadas para serem lançadas no outono de 2016. Uma nova personagem, Gloriosa, também foi revelada durante a apresentação. Galeria Veja também *Lista de personagens de Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls Wiki Referências en:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki:Workshop/My Little Pony Equestria Girls 4 Categoria:Equestria Girls